My Prince Prince of Tennis II fanfic
by 4DGurL
Summary: This story is about Ryuzaki Sakuno gets to visit the U-17 camp, where is Echizen Ryoma is training :D


**Hi! You can call me Aoi-san, that's my pseudonym ^^**

**This is my VERY FIRST fan-fic. And It'll be a PoT fan-fic ^_^**

**This is Rated K+**

**Hope you'll like it ^_^**

**My Prince**

**Chapter 1: Mistook**

**MISTOOK**

A girl with dark brown hair in pigtails, walking in the aisle of cherry blossom trees. A very shy and humble girl, and that is me. My name is…

**"Sakuno-chan! WAAAAAAAAAAITT UUUPPPPP!"** as Tomo-chan yelled.

Yes, I'm Sakuno Ryuuzaki, and Tomoka Osakada is my best friend. And we're on our way to visit Ryoma-kun and the other Seigaku team members at U-17 camp.

**"Are. Where's Horio-kun?"** as I gawk around.

**"Ahh..He's just too slow to catch up – "**

Suddenly,I heard a panting voice _*pant* *pant* *pant_* who sounds like – **"Tomo-san ****_*pant* *pant*_**** slow down, you're too fast****_ *pant* *pant**pant* *pant*_****"** Horio-kun said irritately.

**"Now where's your tennis training with 2 years experience, huh?"** Tomo-chan said arrogantly. Tomo-chan glared at me and said, **"And you, you almost killed us from worrying, why did you change route?"**

And from what Tomo-chan said I was touched, she was worried about it, thus, I blushed. **"I-I guess I was lost. Hehe"**

**"Heh. We're just visiting Ryoma-sama, you're already fascinating about him, caused you to change route."** Tomo-chan frowned.

Perhaps she's true, Ryoma-kun disappeared three days after the national championships, and now, I'll able to see Ryoma-kun again at the reuniting party. Obaa-chan was invited, but she can't come due to her unstableness, so I took her place and Tomo-chan tagged along, as well as Horio-kun, he said that he'd been here once.

**FLASHBACK**

"**Anou. Since Obaa-chan can't come, she said I'll took her place. So do you know where is U-17 camp?"** as I ask Tomo-chan.

**"Ryoma-sama is there too, right? Can I tag along**" Tomo-chan said amusingly.

**"Sure."** I said happily, so that Tomo-chan can come with me. **"Obaa-chan said that Ryoma-kun came back all the from America for this camp."**

**"That's right. That's right. I already saw Echizen-kun at the camp."** said Horio-kun who came out of nowhere.

**"Really? Is that right? You- you saw RYOMA-SAMA?" Tomo-chan said, surprised. After Tomo-chan realized that… Hey wait a minute. Were you eavesdropping us?**" Tomo-chan said curiously.

Horio-kun crossed his arms in front of his chest and say, **"Yeah. Yeah. I snuck into U-17 camp with Dan-san and…"** Horio-kun was thinking deeply, until he figure what he was thinking,** "Ahh… that's right, he's from Rikkaidai and I forgot his name. Echizen-kun ask me to bring his baggage there"**

**"Wow. Horio-kun, that's too modest of you."** Tomo-chan said sarcastically.

**"Anou. Since you've been there, can you tell wh-where it is?**" I blushed.

**"Sure. I'll give you a tour."**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

I really didn't ask Horio-kun for his help, because I might be a burden to them.

**"Oi Sakuno-chan, where did you bring us? Because of you it'll be longer for us to get there."** Horio-kun said furiously. **"Mada Mada Dane"** He mimics Ryoma-kun's signature phrase.

See, this is what I'm talking about.** "Anou. Gomene, I was a burden to you"** I bow and bow until Tomo-chan said;

**"Hey. Don't you dare to offend Sakuno-chan, AND, don't you dare mimics Ryoma-sama's phrase."** Tomo-chan said furiously.

And they started combating.

Speaking of being a burden, I was always a burden to Ryoma-kun. To him, I'm a troublesome and nuisance person. I wonder if he got used to it.

**"Let's stop this, we're wasting time. Oh no, Ryoma-sama! We'll keep him from waiting."** Tomo-chan said, panicked.

We turned to left, and right, and then straight. Until we saw a giant gate with full of securities around it. Suddenly, a voice coming out of nowhere just speak, _"Invitations please."_

**"Oh. Th-that's right. Oh my, where did I put that again?"** I speak nervously. I look around my bag it wasn't there. _Where could it be, could it be I left it at home? Won't I never gonna see Ryoma-kun again?_** "Anou…"** my tears were already on my cheeks.

**"Sakuno-chan,"** Tomo-chan said lazily, **"on your pocket.**" And she smiled.

**"Oh, that's right. Gomene."** As I remove my tears around my cheeks. And I show the invitation to the surveillance camera.

The giant gate automatically opens and the voice says, _"Welcome to U-17 camp, visitors."_

Wow. That was my first impression when I saw the camp. There was even a restaurant here; I think that was a restaurant. There were so many courts and it was very clean and the guys here are really tall and some are very scary-looking like Oni-san, I think, I heard from someone whom I don't know called his name. And for some reason, he does look like an Oni. I think most of them are in high school, and now that I mentioned it, Obaa-chan said that only selected middle schoolers were invited to this camp_. I wonder where Ryoma-kun is._

**"Waa... this place is so big"** Tomo-chan said excitedly.

"**That's right. That's right**" Horio-kun said like he's been a part of this camp.

_Something's odd here._ Why does there only few high-schoolers here? And most of them are middle schoolers, but I hadn't seen even one Seigaku member here. _Could it be they've been disqualified? No. They were the champion this year._

I shake my head and continue on walking, as I was walking, I saw Marui-san with Niouu-kun and Kabaji-kun. _Huh? Not with Atobe-san?_ Sengoku-san, Ibu-san and Kamio-kun, Jiro-san was sleeping, and at last I saw Rikkaidai's 3 monsters, Yukimura-kun, Renji-san and Sanada-san. Until, one of the high schoolers, I think, caught my attention. He was playing with a dark-haired guy, his hair was dark green, I took a glimpse of him, yes, I think I guessed right. It was Ryoma-kun…

**"Echizen-san, let's take a break!"** the dark-haired guy shouted.

Tomo-chan and I was startled when the dark-haired guy calls his name. We walk very fast towards him leaving Horio-kun behind, I think he provoke some high school guy there because of his arrogance. Anyways, as I get closer to him, I slow down, he became taller and taller as I get closer. _Did he got taller when he was in America? But why so fast? _I became confused that's why we approach him on the bench.

**"Ryoma-sama!"** Tomo-chan cheered. I guess she didn't care how much Ryoma-kun got taller. **"You got taller didn't you," heh, I was wrong, "not to mention it, your face gotten matured." Tomo-chan exclaimed. "Did you drink and drink lots and lots of milk?"**

Ryoma-kun stays silent and he grasps two oranges from his bag and peels it.

**"Want some?"** as Ryoma-kun hand us ove the orange. We split it into half. _I didn't know Ryoma-kun was KIND OF generous, in some way._

**"Arigato-gozaimasu"** I said.

**"No need to be formal."** Ryoma-kun said.

**"So, *munch* *munch*" as he is eating his orange, "I never thought *munch* *munch* Chibisuke could be nice to girls. *munch* *munch* Which one of you *munch* *munch* could be his girlfriend? *munch* *munch*"** he asks.

_Chibisuke? _I ask myself.

As he finishes his orange he said **"It must be you,"** he points at me, I blushed, "**he's a quiet person, and you don't look a noisy person, unlike your friend (pointing at Tomo-chan)."**

**"Who do you think you are, eh?"** Tomo-chan burst out.

**"Stop it, Tomo-chan."** I said calmly.

**"Oops. My apologies, I'm very sorry for being rude. *Ahem* I am Ryoga Echizen, your prince's brother."**

**~*END OF CHAPTER 1*~**

=4DGurL=


End file.
